1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a CATV system, called as a cable television system, more particularly to a CATV system for two-way communication, and to a CATV distributor, a processing terminal, and a receiver used in the CATV system.
2. Description of the Related Art
CATV is an abbreviation for community antenna TV (television), cable and communication TV, or cable TV and generally called as xe2x80x9ccable televisionxe2x80x9d or the like. CATV system is a television distribution system in which a CATV distributor located in a CATV central station is connected to subscribers"" TV receivers via broad-band transmission cable such as coaxial cable or optical fiber cable which has or relates to a wide band of electromagnetic frequencies, thereby supplying programs from the CATV distributor to the subscribers"" TV receivers.
In such a CATV system, a multiple program channels through telecasting by way of grand wave such as VHF (very high frequency) and UHF (ultrahigh frequency), and communication-satellite broadcasting transmitted via communication satellite are provided from the CATV distributor to the subscribers through the broad-band transmission cable.
A conventional CATV system is mainly structured for transmitting visual information on one way basis from a CATV distributor to subscribers. Then, information from the subscribers to the CATV distributor is quite limited for example only selection of program channels. As a result, the CATV system is still at the level of a substitute for a TV by way of grand wave with extended number of program channels and for a video recorder such as VCR (video cassette recorder).
As mentioned above, CATV system has limited services. This is one of reasons to deter the spread of CATV system.
The first object of the present invention is to provide a CATV system which has an improved two-way communication function between a CATV central station and subscribers, permits not only distribution of broadcasting information but also communication for additional information therebetween, and allows another device connected to the CATV distributor to control subscribers"" devices connected to the CATV distributor.
The second object of the present invention is to provide a CATV system which permits not only distribution of broadcasting information but also communication for additional information via transmission lines for broadcasting, and allows the linkage communication among the CATV distributor, subscribers"" receivers, and another device which are connected to the CATV distributor.
The third object of the present invention is to provide a CATV distributor which permits communication with subscriber"" devices for additional information other than broadcasting information, and can provide extended services using the additional information.
The fourth object of the present invention is to provide a processing terminal which permits communication with a CATV distributor for additional information other than broadcasting information, and can receive extended services using the additional information.
The fifth object of the present invention is to provide a receiver which permits communication with a CATV distributor for additional information other than broadcasting information, and can receive extended services using the additional information.
A CATV system according to a first aspect of the present invention comprises: a CATV distributor located in a CATV central station for distributing broadcasting information and for transmitting and receiving additional information other than the broadcasting information; at least one receiver located at a subscriber""s side for receiving the broadcasting information transmitted from the CATV distributor and/or for responding to the additional information transmitted from the CATV distributor; and a processing terminal located in the subscriber""s side for transmitting and receiving the additional information to and from the CATV distributor and for responding to the additional information received therein.
A CATV system according to a second aspect of the present invention comprises: a CATV distributor located in a CATV central station connected to a subscriber""s side by transmission lines for multiple channels including broadcasting channels and additional information channels, the CATV distributor distributing broadcasting information through the broadcasting channels and transmitting and receiving additional information, other than the broadcasting information, through the additional information channels; at least one receiver located at the subscriber""s side for receiving the broadcasting information transmitted from the CATV distributor through the broadcasting channels and/or for responding to the additional information transmitted from the CATV distributor through the additional information channels; and a processing terminal located in the subscriber""s side for transmitting and receiving the additional information to and from the CATV distributor through the additional information channels and for responding to the additional information received therein. The additional information channels are two-way communication channels.
The processing terminal may include an operational requesting means for inputting operational request information for requesting an operation of the receiver and a first communication means for transmitting the operational request information, inputted from the operational requesting means, as the additional information to the CATV distributor, the CATV distributor may include an operational command generating means for generating operational command information for commanding the operation of the receiver according to the operational request information and a second communication means for transmitting and receiving the additional information, when the additional information is the operational request information, the second communication means providing the operational request information to the operational command generating means and transmitting the operational command information generated by the operational command generating means, as the additional information to the receiver, and the receiver may include a third communication means for receiving the additional information; and an operating means for operating in response to the operational command information when the additional information received by the third communication means is the operational command information.
The operational requesting means may include a means for inputting operational request information for requesting an operation of the processing terminal itself, the operational command generating means may include a means for generating operational command information for commanding the operation of the processing terminal according to the operational request information, and the second communication means may include a means for transmitting the operational command information as the additional information to the processing terminal when the operational command information generated by the operational command generating means is for commanding the operation of the processing terminal.
The processing terminal may have an inquiry requesting means for inputting inquiry request information for requesting to inquire the status of the receiver, the first communication means may therefore include a means for transmitting the inquiry request information, inputted from the inquiry requesting means, as the additional information to the CATV distributor, the CATV distributor may have a status request generating means, according to the inquiry request information when the additional information received by the second communication means is the inquiry request information, for generating status request information for requesting to notify the status of the receiver, the second communication means may therefore include a means for transmitting the status request information, generated by the status requesting means, as the additional information to the receiver, the receiver may have a status information generating means which, when the additional information received by the third communication means is the status request information, generates status information indicating the status as requested, the third communication means may therefore include a means for transmitting the status information, generated by the status generating means, as the additional information to the CATV distributor, and the CATV distributor may also has a status notification generating means, according to the status information, for generating status notifying information for notifying the status of the receiver, the second communication means may therefore include a means for transmitting the status notifying information generated by the status notification generating means to the processing terminal.
The receiver may be a TV receiver, and the processing terminal may be designed to make at least one of requests of controlling on and off of the TV receiver, changing the video channel, changing the audio channel, controlling the level of regenerative sound volume, and setting the time, as the operational request information.
The receiver may be a video recorder for recording and regenerating video information in a recording medium, and the processing terminal may be designed to make at least one of requests of controlling on and off of the video recorder, changing the received video channel, changing the audio channel in a sound multiplex system, controlling the level of regenerative sound volume, setting the time, setting the operation of reservation, inserting the recording medium, ejecting the recording medium, playing the recording medium, stopping the play of the recording medium, fast-forwarding the recording medium, rewinding the recording medium, starting the record to the recording medium, stopping the record to the recording medium, pausing the play of the recording medium, canceling the pause of the play of the recording medium, pausing the record to the recording medium, and canceling the pause of the record to the recording medium, as the operational request information.
The video recorder may be a video cassette recorder and the recording medium may be a video cassette.
The video recorder may be a video disk recorder and the receding medium may be a video disk.
The receiver may be a video player for regenerating video information recorded in a recording medium, and the processing terminal may be designed to make at least one of requests of controlling on and off of the video player, changing the audio channel in a sound multiplex system, controlling the level of regenerative sound volume, setting the time, setting the operation of reservation, inserting the recording medium, ejecting the recording medium, playing the recording medium, stopping the play of the recording medium, fast-forwarding the recording medium, rewinding the recording medium, pausing the play of the recording medium, canceling the pause of the play of the recording medium, as the operational request information.
The video player may be a video cassette player and the recording medium may be a video cassette.
The video player may be a video cassette player and the recording medium may be a video cassette.
The receiver may be provided with a telephone set and a telephone controller for receiving the additional information from the CATV distributor and controlling the telephone set, and the processing terminal may be designed to make at least one of requests of setting the dial of the telephone set, setting the automatic answering telephone function, canceling the automatic answering telephone function, and regenerating message of the automatic answering telephone, as the operational request information.
The receiver may be provided with a facsimile apparatus and a facsimile controller for receiving the additional information from the CATV distributor and controlling the facsimile apparatus, and the processing terminal may be designed to make at least one of requests of controlling on and off of the facsimile apparatus, transmitting data generated by the processing terminal to the facsimile apparatus, and transmitting the data generated by the processing terminal to another facsimile apparatus through the facsimile apparatus, as the operational request information.
The processing terminal may be a personal computer receiving the additional information from the CATV distributor and controlling itself, and the personal computer may be designed to make a request of controlling on and off of the personal computer, as the operational request information.
The CATV distributor may have a line communication means for transmitting and receiving the additional information, for example, to and from the processing terminal through a communication line except channels for CATV distribution, and operate according to the additional information transmitted and received to and from the processing terminal by the line communication means.
The line communication means may include a means for transmitting and receiving the additional information to and from an external apparatus other than subscribers"" stations through the communication line, and the CATV distributor may operate according to the additional information transmitted and received to and from the external apparatus by the line communication means.
The CATV distributor may have a line communication means transmitting and receiving the additional information to and from the processing terminal through a communication line except channels for CATV distribution, and when the additional information received by the line communication means is the inquiry request information, transmit the status request information to the processing terminal, the status information generating means may generate the status information for causing the processing terminal to output sound and/or text, and the line communication means may further transmits the status information, generated by the status information generating means, to the processing terminal.
The line communication means may include a means for transmitting and receiving the additional information to and from an external apparatus other than subscribers"" station through a communication line except channels for CATV distribution, the CATV distributor may include a means for transmitting the status request information to the external apparatus when the additional information received by the line communication means is the inquiry request information, the status information generating means may include a means for generating the status information for causing the external apparatus to output sound and/or text, and the line communication means may further transmit the status information, generated by the status information generating means, to the external apparatus.
The receiver may include a TV receiver, a telephone set, and a telephone controller for transmitting and receiving the additional information to and from the CATV distributor and controlling the telephone set, the telephone controller may transmit calling information, indicating a telephone call, as the additional information to the CATV distributor when the telephone set is called, the CATV distributor may transmit calling notifying information for notifying the telephone call to the telephone set when the additional information received by the second communication means is the calling information, the TV receiver may include a means for displaying that the telephone set is called on a screen of the TV receiver when the additional information received therein is the calling notifying information.
A CATV distributor according to a third aspect of the present invention comprises: a transmission means for transmitting at least either of broadcasting information and additional information other than the broadcasting information to at least one of receivers located at a subscriber""s side; a communication means for transmitting and receiving the additional information to and from a processing terminal located at the subscriber""s side; and an operational command generating means which, when the additional information received by the communication means is operational request information, generates operational command information for commanding an operation of the receiver according to the operational request information and provides the operational command information, as additional information for the receiver, to the communication means.
A processing terminal according to a fourth aspect of the present invention comprises: an operational request input means for inputting operational request information requesting an operation of at least one of a receiver receiving broadcasting information and additional information other than the broadcasting information and other apparatus which are located at a subscriber""s side; a communication means for transmitting the operational request information, inputted from the operational request input means, as the additional information to a CATV distributor located in a CATV central station; and a responding means for receiving the additional information from the CATV distributor and responding the additional information.
A receiver according to fifth aspect of the present invention comprises: a communication means for receiving broadcasting information and additional information other than the broadcasting information from a CATV distributor located in a CATV central station, and an operating means which, when the additional information received by the communication means is operational command information for commanding an operation of the receiver, operates in response to the operational information.
In the CATV system according to the first aspect of the present invention, as the additional information is transmitted from the processing terminal to the CATV distributor, the CATV distributor processes the additional information and, according to a result of the processing, transmits the additional information at least either of the receiver and processing terminal at the subscriber""s side. The process according to the additional information is performed in the receiver and the processing terminal.
In the CATV system according to the second aspect of the present invention, the communications for additional information between the processing terminal and the CATV distributor, between the CATV distributor and the receiver, and between the CATV distributor and the processing terminal is conducted through additional information channels in a transmission line for multiple channels which include broadcasting channels for transmitting broadcasting information and the additional information channels for transmitting additional information from the CATV distributor and the receiver.
The CATV distributor according to the third aspect of the present invention transmits at least either of broadcasting information and additional information other than the broadcasting information to at least one of the receiver located at the subscriber""s side, transmits and receives the additional information to and from the processing terminal located at the subscriber""s side, and when the additional information received therein from the processing terminal is operational request information requesting an operation of said receiver, transmits operational command information, for commanding the operation of the receiver, as the additional information to the receiver.
The processing terminal according to the fourth aspect of the present invention inputs operational request information requesting an operation of at least either of a receiver receiving broadcasting information and additional information other than the broadcasting information and other apparatus located at the subscriber""s side, transmits the operational request information as the additional information to the CATV distributor located in the CATV central station, then receives the additional information from said CATV distributor, and responds to the additional information.
The receiver according to the fifth aspect of the present invention receives broadcasting information and the additional information other than the broadcasting information from the CATV distributor located in the CATV central station, and when the additional information is operational command information for commanding an operation of the receiver, operates in response to the operational command information.